


A Softer Side

by bilbobagginshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern AU, Oh and Also, PWP, Rough Sex, and exCUSE I AM THE WORST AT TITLES, and finally he does, and just wants thorin to pay attention to his stomach, and they have a+ sex, basically bilbo is chubby and loves it, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilbobagginshield/pseuds/bilbobagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has a belly kink-- as in he really loves getting his stomach touched, rubbed, kissed, and squeezed during sex. He's been trying to drop hints at this to the guy he's been dating, Thorin, to no avail. So he has to get less subtle about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back writing smut after over a year and I'm still awful at titles.

There was something about the sixth date, Bilbo thought as Thorin pressed him against the wall of his bedroom. Something that really made him _need_ to get Thorin out of his clothes. Like now.

“These come off, right now.” Bilbo tugged insistently at the waistband of Thorin’s dark jeans.

Not that clothes had mattered very much since the end of the first date. Bilbo’s own pants had been manhandled off of him just inside his doorway.

Thorin quickly shucked off his jeans and reached down to cup Bilbo’s ass and hoist his legs up and around Thorin’s waist.

“Shit, Thorin.” Bilbo cursed as the other man groaned and pushed him harder against the wall with a thrust. Thorin nipped at the lobe of Bilbo’s ear.

“Shall I fuck you against the wall,” Thorin punctuated the question with a grind of his hips that left Bilbo squirming and breathless in his arms. “Or shall I fuck you so hard into the bed you’ll still feel me in the morning?”

“Bed, god, just get to the fucking me.” Bilbo used his grip in Thorin’s hair to pull the other man’s mouth against his, muffling Thorin’s laugh.

Thorin spun around and dropped forward onto the bed, depositing the two of them in a sprawled heap on the covers. Somewhere along the way Thorin had lost his boxers, and Bilbo felt the hot length of him rub against his thigh.

Bilbo moaned helplessly and arched up into Thorin, pressing the round swell of his stomach against Thorin’s chest, reveling in the feel of his chest hair scratching against the soft skin there.

Thorin kissed him again, sucking in his plump bottom lip and worrying it with his teeth. He ran his hands up Bilbo’s hips and slowly back down again, the pads of his thumbs digging into the supple flesh above Bilbo’s hips.

Bilbo jerked involuntarily at the touch. Before he could otherwise react, Thorin’s hands twitched away from his stomach and instead came to rest low on his hips. Just as he did every time he came near to actually touching Bilbo’s stomach.

Bilbo broke the kiss with a groan and a huff.

“Thorin, I’m sorry, I am, but I have run out of ideas to less bluntly tell you that this,” Bilbo took Thorin’s hands and guided them back up his body to the pooch of his stomach, “is okay.”

Bilbo looked up earnestly into Thorin’s face.

“It’s more than okay, really. I’d actually like for you to focus a bit on my belly.” Bilbo closed his hands gently around Thorin’s, his stomach soft, yielding, and warm under Thorin’s hands. He titled his head forward until his lips just barely grazed Thorin’s. “I want this very much.”

“I…”

At Thorin’s hesitance, Bilbo’s hands jerked off of Thorin’s and he dropped his head back down onto the pillow. A blotchy flush spread from his cheeks to his ears.

“That is—I mean, if you don’t want to—if you’re put off—“

“No!”

Thorin looked down at Bilbo, his brow creased and eyes a little wild.

“It’s really okay if—“

“No, that’s not it.” Thorin paused to wet his lips. “I think you’re lovely—every inch of you is gorgeous.” He slid his hands up Bilbo’s sides and back down again to rest lightly on his stomach. “I just… don’t know what to do. Don’t know what’s okay.”

Bilbo’s face cleared with understanding. He moved his hands up Thorin’s arms to rest on his biceps.

“Thorin, this won’t upset me or make me feel bad.”

Thorin gave a little shrug, his hands still light and cautious on Bilbo’s belly.

“I just never thought to pay any extra attention to your stomach. Most wouldn’t want it. Hell, I’m not sure I wouldn’t feel self-conscious is you started to focus on my stomach.” Thorin smiled sheepishly down at Bilbo.

The smile Bilbo gave Thorin lit up his whole face. He leaned up again to press a kiss onto Thorin’s bearded cheek.

“Thorin, I’m chubby.” He ran his hands down to Thorin’s hands again and guided them to rub small circles over his stomach. “This is a fact, and one that I’m more than okay with. In fact, I love that I have something you can hold onto and squeeze.” Bilbo delighted in the hitch in Thorin’s breath as he had him tighten his fingers around the swell of his belly.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I’ve gotten myself hard thinking about your beard rubbing against my belly as you cover it in kisses. Or how round it must feel when you run your hands over it.”

Bilbo’s voice had gone breathy, his cock hard and nudging against Thorin’s thigh. He moaned and arched into Thorin’s hands as he spread them wide over the bulge of Bilbo’s stomach.

“Or how it would jiggle and move under your hands when you grab onto it and fuck me hard from behind.”

Thorin surged forward and caught Bilbo in a desperate kiss. Bilbo moaned into Thorin’s mouth as their dicks rubbed together.

“Thorin,” Bilbo breathed out as Thorin moved down to cover his neck in rough, biting kisses. “Please touch me.”

Bilbo arched again into the contact as Thorin ran his hands from Bilbo’s hips to his stomach. Bilbo gasped as Thorin gave a rough squeeze, his large hands just barely able to encompass all of Bilbo’s belly.

“God, Bilbo, the feel of you,” Thorin choked out as he began to rut against Bilbo. “I never knew. I love the way you fill my hands.”

“God yes,” Bilbo panted out. He cried out as Thorin’s cock rubbed over his entrance. “Thorin, fuck me. Now. Please.”

Thorin reached blindly for a condom and lube and started to kiss a trail down from one of the darkened marks he left on Bilbo’s collarbone. His kisses got lazy as he approached Bilbo’s belly button, basking in the other man’s whimpers and groans.

He continued to lavish Bilbo’s stomach with slow, deliberate kisses as he coated his fingers with the lube. Bilbo shivered in anticipation as Thorin circled his entrance slowly, dragging his finger lazily along the rim.

Just as Bilbo was going to shout at Thorin to hurry on with it, Thorin gently pushed his finger past the rim and gave a sharp nip to the skin just over his hip bone. Bilbo’s hips jerked off the bed. Thorin’s laugh gave way into a husky moan as Bilbo thrust himself down further on his finger.

“Thorin, please.” Bilbo looked wrecked, and he was panting as he shallowly fucked himself on Thorin’s finger. “More.”

Thorin fumbled the lube with a curse before pulling out to add more to his fingers. The two sank in with some resistance. Bilbo was reduced to a shaking litany of curses as Thorin slowly fucked his fingers into him.

“Fuck, Bilbo.” Thorin’s eyes were focused on the slide of his fingers into Bilbo. “God I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Then don’t!” Bilbo squirmed impatiently on Thorin’s fingers. “I wasn’t kidding when I said now you kn—oof!”

Bilbo yelped as Thorin pulled his fingers out without warning and flipped them over.

“Jesus, Thorin!”

“I changed my mind.” Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the hips and scooted him back until the tip of Thorin’s cock pressed against his entrance. “ _You’re_ going to fuck _me_ into the bed.”

Bilbo didn’t miss a beat. He lunged for the lube and clumsily smeared some onto the palm of his hand.

“Damn right, I will.” He slipped his hand behind him and slicked up the length of Thorin’s cock, flicking his thumb across the head to hear Thorin gasp.

“Bilbo!” Thorin’s head slammed back into the pillow with a hissed curse. Bilbo hummed in contentment as he raised himself just long enough to roll a condom onto Thorin and then aligned Thorin’s cock with his entrance.

“Hmm, yes, rather nice having you at my mercy now instead of the other way round.” Bilbo slowly sank himself down on Thorin’s cock, both of them panting heavily.

“God, I will never get over how big your cock is.” Thorin bit out a hoarse curse as Bilbo started to move against him. “Filling me up exactly how I need.”

Bilbo took Thorin’s hands and ran them over his hips to grip at his belly. He began to ride Thorin’s cock in earnest.

“You feel how full of you I am? How my belly bounces as I fuck myself on your cock?” Thorin’s hands tightened around Bilbo’s stomach, coaxing a moan out of Bilbo.

“Bilbo, fucking damnit,” Thorin gasped out, “I’m not gonna last if you keep—“

“Shit I’m not either.” Bilbo cried out as he found the angle that hit his prostate. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Bilbo.” His name broke off into a groan. Bilbo slid a hand down to his own cock and matched the fast pace he set bouncing on Thorin’s dick.

“Thorin, please!”

“Fuck. God, you feel amazing.” Thorin’s heavy-lidded eyes focused on the bounce of Bilbo’s stomach on every thrust. “So soft and round under my hands. Perfect.”

Bilbo shuddered and cried out as he spurted across his hand and Thorin’s chest.

“Shit. Holy shit.” Bilbo’s legs trembled too hard to keep up the pace.

“Bilbo, please, can I—“

“Fuck, yes.” Bilbo panted out, exhausted. “Fuck me until you come.”

With a grunt, Thorin planted his feet into the mattress and held Bilbo’s hips nearly hard enough to bruise as he snapped his hips up into Bilbo at a grueling pace.

Thorin thrust up hard into Bilbo three more times before coming with a curse.

Breathing heavily, Thorin let his legs slide back down onto the bed as Bilbo collapsed down to lie against his chest. He loosened his hold on Bilbo’s hips and slid his hands gently up and down Bilbo’s sides as they breathed together, chests rising and falling rapidly.

“Your heart is beating very fast.” Bilbo shifted his head to press his ear more firmly against Thorin’s chest. “I dunno what’s faster: your heart beat of how quickly I came.”

Thorin barked out a laugh and snaked his arms around Bilbo’s waist to pull the man just a bit closer to him. He quickly ducked in to plant a kiss on Bilbo’s flushed cheek.

“Everything was okay for you? It wasn’t too much?” Bilbo looked a bit sheepish as he studied Thorin’s face.

“Not at all!” Thorin tightened his grip around Bilbo a bit. “I feel I should be asking you.”

Bilbo propped himself up a little, not pulling very far away due to the circle of Thorin’s arms. He shot Thorin his best unimpressed look.

“Thorin Thrainson, that was probably the best, most fulfilling sex of my life. If I’m not okay, it’s only because I’m upset I didn’t let you know straight up sooner. To think we could have been doing this all along!”

Thorin snickered and pulled Bilbo back down against his chest.

“I’m glad you shared that with me,” Thorin murmured into Bilbo’s curls. Bilbo hummed his contentment.

“I am too.” Bilbo reached up to press a soft kiss to Thorin’s lips. “I’m glad to have met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um yep. This partially came out of a rage I was having at people depicting Bilbo as thin or just not at all chubby or fat like he actually is. Stomach chub is just about the cutest thing on this planet.
> 
> Also my first time writing anal, so if it's terrible, that's probably why. Or I'm just terrible *shrugs*
> 
> Also this is sort of a modern AU and I liked the idea of Thorin having a traditional Norse style surname (which I see get done a fair bit with the other Dwarves), so Thorin Thrainson.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://furkh-khazad.tumblr.com/) if you like!


End file.
